The Maid of Honor
by LadyJoLee
Summary: Lizzy has started to plan the Phantomhive wedding, but when Ciel meets her one of a kind Maid of Honor and her Nurse-maid cloaked in white his world turns upside down. Diffrent POVs, rating has gone up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first story and I'm like WAAAY nervous about posting it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my OCs (meaning Rosalie, Annabel Lee, Christina and Anna)

I pulled the covers of my comforter up over my head as the blinding light flashed through my room.

"Time to get up, M'lady." I heard gentle voice purr.

"No."I wined sleepily burrowing deeper into the mess of soft fabric the sheltered me from the cold.

I felt a hand start to dig into the blankets. By instinct my arms shot out from the comfortable position and death gripped the closest pole of my four poster bed. "ROSALIE!" I snapped angrily as she wrapped her arms around my waste to attempt to pull me out of bed. I tighten my grip on the pole desperately.

"Annabel Lee!" Rosalie scolded before letting go with a sigh.

I smile thinking I'd won. I was wrong. The moment I let go she grabbed my ankles and dragged me out of bed. I landed on the floor with an "Umph." I glared up at her. She smiled playfully back. I sighed as she helped me up.

"Come now, Belle, we have a busy day. You're meeting Lord Phantomhive today!" Rosalie said brightly only to be met by a dark glare.

Rosalie helped me undress out of my night gown and into my petticoats and into a white skirt that fell to my ankles and then a light blue corset and long sleeved V-neck. It wasn't anything fancy and we both knew Lizzy would chide me for dressing so plainly, as she always did, but I'd endure it. Lizzy had always been kind to me since we met as children, but she did have tendency to be over-bearing and stubborn. For this reason I never let her to close to me so it was indeed a shock when she asked me to be her Maid of Honor. Then again she didn't seem to have many friends around, or at least none that didn't gossip about her behind her back. As for her fiancée, Ciel Phantomhive, well she talked about him constantly and seemed to adore him. So, I suppose I can put up with meeting him, although I despise meeting new people…Well any people really.

"That's the way to think of it!" Rosalie said with a smile as she sat me down at my vanity and started brushing my hair.

"Just because you can read my mind doesn't mean you _have_ to, Rosie."I couldn't help but smile as I looked in the mirror and saw our reflections.

Rosalie and I greatly resembled each other. We have white-blonde hair that goes all the way down to our lower backs, are amazingly pale-skinned and are built with a tiny frame. She is always worrying about me being under weight. Rosalie has dark blue eyes that can turn a beautiful violet in certain light while I have dark blue-green eyes; Rosalie also is about five inches taller. Rosalie uses a ribbon to tie her hair out of her face while I make sure mine stays in my face to cover the scar on my left cheekbone. Even with these differences we're constantly being confused as sisters or a mother and daughter. Though I'll never admit it every time I'm told my 'mum' is beautiful I fill with pride. I hope someday I can be half as brilliant as my beloved nurse-maid. Though Rosalie truly is more than just my nurse-maid; she is my best friend, my teacher, the closest thing to a mother I've ever had and first and fore-most, a protector.

A small knock interrupted my thoughts. Rosalie pulled back, having finished tying back with a blue bow to match my dress.

"Mlle Annabel, votre repas du matin a ete prepare." Said an excited voice. I turned around to see a woman with golden blonde hair, a perfectly body (with an even more perfect chest), and a pair of big, beautiful brown eyes. Christina, our chief and my French tutor. She was kind-hearted but could hardly speak English.

"Merci Christina. Nous allons etre en baisse dans un instant." I replied smiling back at her.

I watched as she walked out the door.

"Don't do that to yourself Annabel." Rosalie said smiling at me. She knows how jealous I can get of Christina. I can't help but blush. "You're beautiful in your own way Annabel Lee. Don't you ever forget that." I look up into her violet eyes and hug her.

"Let's eat. I'll need the energy."I say getting up from my seat at the vanity and walk down to the dining room with Rosalie at my heels. She pulled the chair out for me and piled my plate high with food. I looked around the empty room, at the empty seats that surrounded my near empty table then took a bit of a green apple and thought about my near empty house.

"Your brother will be back in a few months." Rosalie said.

"Oh really? I wonder what idiotic 'suitor' he'll bring to me this time" I mumbled sighing.

"He just wants to make sure you're taken care of Belle" Rosalie said gently.

"But _you _take care of me, Rosalie." I point out quietly putting the apple back on my plate pushing it away.

"_Please_ eat more."Rosalie pleaded. I could hear the worry in her voice.

She always got like this. She was so over protective of me. I couldn't help but smile. "See, you do take care of me."

I took the apple off the plate and stood up. "Come on we don't want to be late for Lizzy and Lord Phantomhive." I started towards the door.

"Why? She is almost always late for you." I heard her mumble behind my back. I can't help but laugh. She did have tendency to show up unexpectedly but when I didn't need her to show up she was always there.

Rosalie tied my favorite blue cloak around my shoulders and put my hood up. She opened the door for me and we were met with a blast of chilly December air. I smiled at my footman, Anna, as she helped Rosalie and me into the carriage. I heard her call out to my favorite team of horses to go. I felt the carriage move and soon we were off to meet the lord Phantomhive and his soon to be bride.

Well I don't know if I should continue this I'll most likely wait until someone reviews and tells me if I should or shouldn't. Sorry for the horrible grammar and spelling but please review! Constructive criticism welcome! No flames! Thanks a ton for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I let some of my friends read my first chapter and told me to continue even though I didn't get many reviews yet so…here it is I hope you enjoy! Btw if you haven't noticed it this is pretty AU(lots of the wedding traditions will be more modern since I know nothing about English weddings in the 1800s)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my OCs Rosalie, Anna and Annabel Lee

I also don't own "A Valentine" which is an amazing poem by Edgar Allan Poe

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line thingy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the carriage ride my mistress had gone suddenly silent. I heard a faint whisper inside her head,

"_For her this rhyme is penned, whose luminous eyes,  
>Brightly expressive as the twins of Loeda," <em>

"Shall find her own sweet name, that, nestling lies  
>Upon the page, enwrapped from every reader." I recited back to my mistress unable to hide a smile snaking its way onto my lips. My young mistress had been reciting Poe's work ever since I met her. She could recite each line perfect, never missing a beat. I gently pulled out a black, leather bound book with "Edgar Allan Poe" written in golden letters, and handed it to her. She smiled her thanks and opened it to "The Raven".<p>

The carriage pulled to a stop and the door swung open. Anna stood smiling gently at Annabel Lee.

"M'lady are you sure that you don't want me to drop you off a bit closer to your meeting point? It's awfully cold out." She informed us.

"Thank you Anna, but we'll be fine." Annabel Lee smiled at her and took her extended hand before climbing out of the carriage.

"Alright, have a good time M'lady. I'll pick you up at the Phantomhive Manor." Anna smiled lovingly down at our young master. Annabel Lee began to walk to the center of London where we had planned to meet up with Lady Lizzy and Lord Phantomhive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break thingy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Honestly, this is ridiculous. First I have to deal with Finny burning all of my roses at 3 in the morning then I have to deal with Bardaroy trying to feed me some sort of worms to be "more creative"! I already have a major headache and the last thing I need is to meet another one of Lizzy's gossiping, giggling air headed friend!"

Yes, of course _he_ had to deal with all of that. Isn't his life hard? Instead I smiled and said "Come now, Young Master, Lady Terra wasn't that bad." Lady Terra was the last friend that Lady Elizabeth had introduced Ciel to. She truly was that bad. She had done nothing but whine and whimper about how this was to hot or that was too cold. When she wasn't complaining she was trying to correct my young master's work. This wouldn't of been so horrible if she had any idea of what she was talking about. Honestly that cow could barely count to ten let alone fix a budget for a multimillion dollar corporation!

"I wouldn't mind if it were just Lady Terra! All of Lizzy's friends are lazy, repulsive, arrogant, little whores that only care about their social status and finding a wealthy husband!" He ranted anger boiling over. "I don't even understand why I have to meet her Maid of Honor today! The wedding isn't for another year! Plus we're late, why even bother to show up?"

"The Maid of Honor is an important part of the wedding planning process. She is to aide Lady Elizabeth and her mother in planning the wedding, and as a groom and an English gentlemen it is your duty to Lady Elizabeth and your family's name to do whatever it is to please her. As for being late, I'm sure after all of her surprise arrivals she'll find it in her heart to forgive you."

Ciel rolled his eyes and glared out of the carriage's window.

A faint sent of far off vanilla snuck its way into my nostrils and sent a pain cutting through my body. Odd, you would think after so many years it wouldn't affect me and yet it still did. The closer we got to our destination the stronger the smell got. Brilliant. There must be some sort of sweet shop near-by. Or, perhaps another one of those annoying street venders. Some humans were truly pathetic. Finally the carriage stopped. The blood that runs through my human form froze.

-line break thing-

I sat on the edge of the fountain waiting patiently for Lizzy and her fiancé to show up. I was soon engrossed in my book.

"Oh Bella!" an obnoxious squeal pierced my eardrums "Look at this adorable hat I just bought at-" I buried myself into the poem I was trying to finish until I felt the book ripped harshly out of my hands. I looked up frowning sadly at the blonde.

"UGH! Bella how can you stand these horrible, gruesome stories! Its isn't very lady-like to read such horrific tales!" Elizabeth ranted tossing the book carelessly down.

Two hands caught the book. One small and fine with perfect, black tipped nails. The other gloved, strong and dominate. The book was raised and held in between the two adult as they stared at each other with surprise. Obviously Rosalie hadn't expected someone, other than herself, to be fast enough to catch the book before it hit the ground. The tall man with black hair looked curiously at her as if expecting her to do something. But nothing happened, they just stared at each other. Of course Lizzy couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Oh good! Sebastian, you're here!" Lizzy exclaimed happily. Sebastian broke their gaze and bowed slightly to Elizabeth, still not releasing my book.

"Lady Elizabeth." He greeted politely. "Master Ciel is waiting for you in the carriage."

"Oh, Wonderful!" She grabbed my hand and yanked me to my feet. "Ciel! Ciel! Ciel!" she chanted dragging me closer to the carriage. On our way past Rosalie and the man called 'Sebastian' I grabbed the book from the two and mumbled my thanks. Not that I could of said more with Lizzy attempting to rip my arm out of its socket.

"Oh, Ciel! Come out of the carriage and meet Bella!" She dropped my arm and pulled on the carriage door.

-line break thingy-

I heard Lizzy's voice calling my name and sighed. There was a sudden gust of wind when Lizzy threw open the door and dug her nails into my arm pulling me out of the carriage.

"Lizzy!" I growled warningly. But it didn't have any effect. Why would it? It never had before.

My eyes stung as the sudden light and swirling snow hit them. I blinked a couple of times to clear them. Sebastian had made his way to my side as always.

"Ciel" Lizzy giggled excited as she pulled me towards a small girl. "This is my best friend Bella. Bella, This is my fiancé Ciel Phantomhive!"

She looked up at me, a shy smile on her pale lips. Her dark blue eyes were laced with green seemed to be the only colour on her body. They were surrounded by the longest, darkest lashes I'd ever seen. Her skin was as pale as the snow swirling at her feet. White hair was tucked behind her right ear while a long strand covered her left eye and cheek. A girl who looked to be about 18 stood faithfully behind her. Bella's small dainty hands clutched a book to her chest. It was a book I knew well, having read it many times myself. Thought this angelic looking girl didn't seem the type to enjoy Poe's work.

"Isn't Bella the cutest little thing you ever saw?" Lizzy gushed throwing her arms around Bella's small shoulders nearly knocking her over. "I'm almost certain the Funtom company makes dolls bigger than her!"

"Hello, I am Lord-"

"IT'S COLD!" Lizzy said suddenly "Lets get inside your carriage, Ciel. We can talk in your manor."

I shot Lizzy an annoyed look. "Lizzy, the mansion really isn't fit for guesses at the moment."

"Nonsense young master." Sebastian said "Come right this way Ladies." He opened the door and helped them in. I sat next to Lizzy and listen to her blabber on about how adorable some of the things she bought were. I managed a side glance at the frail albino girl and saw she was looking out of the window. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. She certainly didn't seem to be like any of Lizzy's other friends. In fact she didn't seem like anyone I'd ever met before. I wondered if she was truly as innocent as she seemed? After pondering this for a few minutes I realized I didn't know anything about her at all. Did I even know her surname? Was she even of noble stature? Why hadn't I ever heard of her? Would Lizzy ever shut up long enough for me to ask? I knew the answer to the last one. Perhaps I should have Sebastian do a background check on her. I looked over at her again. An aura of insecurity loomed all around her. It was impossible for her to be that pure hearted.

Sorry for the super late update I'll try to be faster D:


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, its Lady JoLee! Here is chapter three! (if anyone needs help with the POVs please tell me and I'll explain!)

Disclaimer: nothing exept my OCs are mine if you want to use them(for whatever crazy reason) PM me! It'll be a fanfiction of a fanfiction XD

Story time!

Sebastian stopped the carriage in front of my mansion and opened the door for us. Sebastian somehow had managed to fix the roses Finny had burned. Rosalie fallowed Bella closely. Was Bella really so troublesome she needed a nursemaid?

"I apologize Lord Phantomhive, but my mistress has just gotten over an illness and I felt the need to accompany her today. She tends to have fainting spells even after recovering. I assure you I will not be in the way." Rosalie said gently. She had a rather maternal voice.

I opened my mouth to reply but Lizzy beat me to it.

"Oh Rosie! Don't worry Bella will be just fine! If you want I'm sure Sebastian would love to have your help in the kitchen!" Lizzy exclaimed happily.

"Of course," Sebastian said calmly "I'm sure I could find work for her."

"M'lady?" Asked Rosalie touching the small girl's shoulder. Bella nodded in response.

"Very well. Do you wish to have tea in your drawing room?" Sebastian asked me.

I sighed. What I _wanted_ was for them to leave me to my work. "That's fine. Come along ladies." I mumble leading them to the drawing room I sat down in a chair and stared sulking at the girls. This is when I noticed that Bella had some parchment and a pen. She looked at Lizzy expectantly.

"Well," Lizzy began "I think we need to set a date first. I think it should be in the winter. How about February 10!"

"Fine."I said rubbing my temples.

"Yay!" squealed Lizzy.

Bella scribbled something down on her parchment then smiled up at Lizzy.

"As for the flowers…I like roses. Red ones." Lizzy said. "We can get rid of those awful white ones in your garden and grow them right here! Won't that be sweet! Growing our own wedding roses." Lizzy sighed dreamily.

I jumped. My roses? I looked out the window into the garden at them. They were newly planted but somehow were in full bloom. Even in winter. I was a stupid thing, I knew, but they were my guilty pleasure and I loved my roses. They were oddly calming. "Lizzy, there is plenty of room in my garden for both types of roses. We don't need to get rid of them."

"UGH! That will look horribly tacky and not at all cute!" scolded Lizzy. I sighed I really hated fighting in front of company.

"Why don't we take it up with Finny later." I suggested desperate to keep her quite. Well, as quiet as Lizzy could be.

"Alright, next we should talk about venue." Lizzy said, seeming satisfied. I sighed, where was Sebastian with the tea?

-line break thingy-

I lead Rosalie down to the kitchens trying to ignore the fact that damn heart that beats uselessly in my chest was racing.

"So, Miss Rosalie, how long have you been under Lady Bella's employment?"

"Since she was six. Nearly nine years." She replied falling into step with me.

"Tell me, is she able to speak?" I asked noticing the silence of the child through the carriage ride.

"She prefers not to in public." She replied a sudden cold edge in her tone. I decided it best to not pressure her on this topic.

There was a loud crash coming from the kitchen. I sighed.

"Our maid, I assume. My apologies." I explained quickening my pace. She had no trouble keeping up. Upon opening the door my assumption was confirmed. MeiRin was standing in a mound of shattered plates and teacups, hands above her head in an attempt to protect it from the falling tableware. Her hands were cut open.

"Are you alright?"Rosalie exclaimed, darting to her side wrapping her bleeding hands in her own.

"Y-y-yes. Who are you?" MeiRin asked.

"MeiRin this is Lady Elizabeth's maid of honor's nurse maid, Rosalie. Rosalie this is MeiRin." Rosalie had taken a towel and wrapped MeiRin's hands in it.

"Really, Rosalie, I'm just fine. I am." MeiRin said.

"Maybe so, but your bleeding. And you can't be dripping blood all over the chief's kitchen and your master's home, now can you?" Rosalie smiled at MeiRin kindly.

"I-I suppose your right. That's good thinking, that is." MeiRin bent down to try and pick up the broken glass.

"No, I'll clean this up. Go and put pressure on your hands." Rosalie said.

MeiRin nodded and hurried out of the kitchen.

"Well, you were right in saying that you would have something for me to do."Rosalie smiled gently and walked over to the broom cupboard. She jumped back as Bard and Finny came rushing out.

"Phew!" Bard breathed a sigh of release

"We were locked in there all morning." Finny explained.

I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. "Rosalie this is our," I struggled to find the correct word "_chief_, Bard, and our gardener Finny."

Finny looked at her with a child-like amusement. "Hi there!"

Rosalie smiled at him "Hello. It's nice to meet you both." She reached into the cupboard and pulled out a broom.

"Get back to your chores." I snarled at them, my patience for the fools running dry.

Rosalie began to sweep up the glass shards. "The staff seems to keep you busy." She mused kind-heartedly.

"_Busy_ is one word for it."I mumble under my breath as I start the tea. "I truly cannot apologize enough for their behavior."

"Oh, don't mind it. I find them rather amusing." Rosalie said with another soft smile.

"We'd best hurry or the young masters will become impatient." I said setting the tea and scones down on the cart. We began to make our way up to the drawing room but a knock stopped me.

"I think I can manage carrying the cart to the drawing room." She said, as if reading my mind.

"Very well." I turned and went to answer the door. Paula stood in the door way. Although Lady Elizabeth was too old for a nursemaid she refused to let her parents let Paula go, so she was hired as a maid.

"Hello Sebastian. Lady Midford wishes for her daughter to return home." Paula said promptly.

I allowed her inside. "Right this way. I was under the impression that she would be staying overnight." I began to lead her to the drawing room.

"Yes, well, her brother just received a letter requesting his services in another part of the country and he wanted to see her before he left." Paula explained trailing after me.

As we entered the drawing room I saw that the children had already been feed their snacks.

"Lizzy, your brother is about to leave on a trip. Your mother wishes for you to tell him goodbye before he leaves." Paula explained

"NO! I'm busy Paula. He'll be back soon enough." Lizzy shouted.

"I'm afraid he'll be away for several months." Paula said sadly.

"But, we've still got so much left to plan today!" Lizzy complained.

"Lizzy, I'm sure we can handle it." The young earl sighed obviously wanting to get rid of her.

"Oh…Fine!" Lizzy finished her tea and stood up. She threw her arms around Ciel in a clingy goodbye. "Bye Ciel! Bye Bella!" Lizzy walked out of the room glaring at Paula. Paula smiled sympathetically and fallowed her out of the room.

The room was engulfed in an uncomfortable silence.

Yay for quick updates! I'm writing an ouran fanfic soon so keep your eyes open for it :D thanks for reading! Reviews make JoLee a happy little smurf!


	4. Chapter 4

YAYZ! 4th chapter is here! Read and Review. Oh! and if you guys could check out my ouran fanfic I'd love you forever (I know I'm asking a lot XD sorry I'm so greedy o.O)

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs (sadly)

-Line Break thingy-

I looked desperately at Rosalie. '_Help would be appreciated Rosie!' _

"Lord Phantomhive, I'm afraid Lady Elizabeth didn't give us a chance to be properly introduce. This is Lady Annabel Lee Blackmore, the younger sister of Lord Allan Blackmore." I smiled shyly at the young Earl, but didn't meet his eyes.

"This is the Earl Phantomhive. Head of the Funtom Company." Sebastian said.

"Annabel Lee and Allan? Were your parents were Poe fans?" Lord Phantomhive asked.

I shrugged looking at my hands in my lap.

"Annabel Lee's parents died when she was very young. She doesn't have many memories of them." Rosalie explained.

"I apologize. It seems I'm not as familiar with the nobles of England as I previously thought." Lord Phantomhive said. I could feel him staring at me. "Or perhaps it's just your family. I don't belive I've seen you at any of the galas or balls. A beauty such as yourself shouldn't be so hidden." I blushed shyly, still not looking at him. I knew he was trying to get me to say something, but why bother when he wouldn't listen anyways?

_'You don't know he wouldn't listen." _I heard Rosalie's voice echo softly in my head.

"Lady Annabel Lee, I'm afraid, is a bit of a wall flower. Lady Elizabeth is nearly the only one who can drag her to social events or convince her to go into town during the season."

_'Yes, I do Rosalie. No one cares.' _I think to myself, though I know she is listening. She always is.

"Really? Then how, might I ask, did you meet Elizabeth?" Lord Phantomhive was still looking at me. It was kind of pathetic how persistent he was. I bit my bottom lip lightly

"They met at an engagement party." Rosalie replied.

_'I'm tired of this idol conversation, Rosalie. We still need to talk about the food for __**THEIR **__engagement party.' _I thought, starting to get annoyed.

"Oh really? You and Elizabeth are childhood friends correct?"

_'M'lady, remember Anna isn't coming until later tonight. We have a lot of time to kill without Lady Elizabeth.'_

"Yes, They've known each other since Lady Annabel Lee was nine and Lady Elizabeth was ten." Rosalie answered.

_'I don't care. I can at least stop paying attention when we're through.' _I think, a bit meaner than expected.

_'If you wish it, than it shall be' _Rosalie's voice echoed softly.

"Lord Phantomhive, I apologize for keeping your attention for so long" Rosalie said with that annoying motherly smile that I can't help but love, "I belive you still need to discuss the menu of your engagement party. I can only assume that Sebastian will be catering?"

"Of course. I don't really care what we eat. Just make Lizzy's favorite." Lord Phantomhive said sighing sitting back in his chair. That was it. He had been doing this for everything that needed planning! It's like he didn't care that he was getting married. Normally I wouldn't care but he was marrying _my_ friend, and he couldn't just brush off such important things!

"You do realize Lizzy isn't marrying herself, correct?" I asked him, trying desperately to cover my lack of tolerance.

-line space thingy-

I stared at her in surprise. I was just about to stop trying to get her to talk to me, but I'm glad I didn't. Her voice was soft and silky. As odd as it sounded, it reminded me of a stream. Smooth and undisturbed. She met my gaze for the first time since we met.

"Of course!" I snapped at her, she seemed startled by my harsh voice and I instantly regretted it…not that I'd ever let _her_ know that though. "I just don't like wedding planning."

"No one does, but you only get to do this once." She said gently. I glared at her. How **dare** she talk down to me. I wasn't a child!

"You know, it's getting warm in here. Why don't you two go for a walk." What did Elizabeth call her? Rosie? Most likely her name was Rose, said.

"Its winter out!" I exclaimed staring out the window at the snow that had just begun to fall.

"It isn't that cold out, Master." Sebastian said. "I'll get your cloaks." He left the room only to come back in a few moments later with our cloaks. Sebastian fastened mine while Rose tied Annabel Lee's. I glared at Sebastian. _Traitor!_ Before either of us had any time to really protest we were shoved out the door into the garden where the white roses were still in bloom. I looked at her curiously. The snow fell on her lashes and clung to them desperately. She looked so extraordinary pale and sickly in the snow, but she seemed peaceful none the less. I took a deep breath.

"I apologize for being so rude." I hated myself for having to apologize to this mute, but if it made things go any faster than I had no choice.

"It's my fault. I should learn to be more sensitive." She replied in a nonchalant voice. Not looking at me. I hated that she could be that cold.

"You don't want to get married to Lizzy do you Lord Phantomhive?" She asked casually.

"Of course I do! I just don't think we need to plan a year in advance!" I snap. She just met me. What gave her the authority to accuse me of such a thing?

"Relax, it was just a question. You just don't seem to be very happy." She noted looking straight forward.

"How would you know!" I snapped. What was with her? Did she have any manors at all?

"I simply mean that you seem to want to sacrifice your own happiness for Lizzy. I didn't mean anything by it." She stepped up onto a bench and walked on it until it ended. I watched her carefully. She was so odd. Silence filled the garden but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence like usual it was just calm.

"So do you like Edgar Allen Poe?" She asked finally.

"Yes, but I've learned to hide my book when Lizzy comes over." I say looking at her wishing she'd look back at me. She didn't. But she did smile nervously. There was something to that smile. It was so cautious, like she was afraid to smile. I knew the feeling.

"Why are you so quite?"I asked finally.

"What?" Annabel Lee stopped walking and looked at me with those gorgeous, dark blue eyes. I took two steps towards her. I noticed now that there were dark green flecks in her eyes as well. Like leafs swirling in an ocean. I also noticed her nose and cheeks weren't pink but still the same pale colour. She looked to be made of porcelain.

"Why are you so silent?" I repeated looking down at her. She was probably just five foot, nine inches shorter than I.

"No one cares to hear my ideas. Why bother telling them?" She kept walking so I fallowed.

"Pretend I care." I said quietly. I cannot for the life of me understand why I told her that. "Tell me the most original idea you've ever thought of."

"The most original?" She bit her lip "I think that the reason why men don't respect women is because they wear dresses. I mean, if a male walked into a room wearing a dress, would _you_ respect them?"

I stared at her trying to figure out if she was being serious.

"Now you think I'm insane, don't you?" She asked not looking at me

"No, I think you have a point." I replied. And she did, come to think of it. I remember when I went undercover at the Viscount Druitt's party and I remembered how no one actually listened to me.

"Sure you do." Annabel Lee said sarcastically.

"I do!"

"Then you're just as insane as I am." Annabel Lee smiled.

"Men have called me mad; but the question is not yet settled, whether madness is or is not the loftiest intelligence– whether much that is glorious– whether all that is profound– does not spring from disease of thought– from moods of mind exalted at the expense of the general intellect." I recited with a smirk.

"Edgar Allen Poe, Elenora" She said with a smile.

"Impressive." And I truly was impressed. If I'd of said that to Elizabeth she would of checked me into a mental institution.

Annabel Lee walked across a bench. It was then I realized we'd walked around the garden several times, and my fingers were throbbing.

I looked over at her. The sun was setting giving her pure white hair, skin, and snow around her a warm glow. Suddenly she slipped off the stone bench and fell into the roses. She let out a surprised gasp but other than that nothing. I quickly took her hand and helped her stand and crawl over the bench.

"Are you alright?" I asked noticing the scratches on her face and her torn clothing. It looked like that would have really hurt.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for you roses though." She said looking over at the bent and broken branches of the rose bush. I stared at her. The bushes? She was worried about the rose bushes? Her blood trickled down her face and forehead, and she was worried about the bushes?

"The bushes will be fine. There isn't anything that you can do to them that hasn't already been done." I told her taking a step closer to her, I wiped her right cheek gently with my white glove. As I inhale I notice the soft smell of rain and sea, tainted copper. I wipe her forehead carefully. She stares up at me with pools of blue. Her hair is tangled slightly and she was covered in white snow and rose petals. I move to her left cheek to mop up the blood but she takes my hand in her own and guides it down to my side. As she pulls it away it feels as though water is running through it.

"I'm fine." She says looking up at me a soft half smile on her lips "but we should get inside."

I nod in agreement and lead her inside. Upon entering I removed my blood-soaked glove and put it in my pocket.

"Its nearly dinner time. Will you be able to stay?" I ask leading her up the stairs to my study, where a warm fire and fresh tea awaited us.

"I suppose. But I can't for long after."

I sat in my chair, expecting her to sit across from me in one of the chairs, but instead she sits on my desk legs crossed.

"So, what do _you_ want on the menu for your engagement party?" She asked picking up her parchment and pen that someone had left on my desk. She was getting right down to business. I liked that.

"Well, Sebastian has an extremely wide knowledge of foods of different cultures. I think it would be interesting to feed our guests an array of foods from all around the world." I told her. She scribbled that down and nodded.

"and we are done for tonight!" she said happily. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"It was absolutely horrid." I mumble.

"Lord Phantomhive?" She asked her voice suddenly soft and a bit worried.

"Ciel. And what is it?" I looked at her

"Are you still pretending to care about what I think?" she asked hesitantly

"Yes." I replied sitting forward.

"Your figures are wrong." She nodded towards my desk at one of my reports. "You just didn't carry over here," she pointed to a figure, "and it messed up the rest of the equations."

I checked and she was right. If she wouldn't of pointed that out to me I would of lost 20,000 dollars. I couldn't help but be impressed.

"Annabel Lee, if you ever see me make a mistake like that again I promise I'll listen to you." I fixed the equation and looked up. I saw she'd wondered over to my chess board.

"Do you want to play?" I asked her

She nodded and took a seat where the white was placed. I sat in the chair across from her, behind the black.

"White moves first."

-line break thingy-

WHOA, that was a really long chapter! Thanks for reading and please review :D


	5. Chapter 5

WEEEWOOO WEEEEEWOOOOO RATING CHANGE RATING CHANGE! RATED M! LEMON-ALERT LEMON ALERT!

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except my OCs)

Please enjoy

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ line break thingy_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

She leaned across the table and moved a pawn. "She was a maiden of rarest beauty, and not more lovely than full of glee. And evil was the hour when she saw, and loved, and wedded the painter. He, passionate, studious, austere, and having already a bride in his Art; she a maiden of rarest beauty, and not more lovely than full of glee; all light and smiles, and frolicsome as the young fawn; loving and cherishing all things; hating only the Art which was her rival;" Annabel said in her soft voice.

"The Oval Portrait?" I guessed and moved a pawn.

"Yes." She studied the board and moved a piece. I leaned forward and started to move a piece "Also why you are afraid to marry Lizzy."

"Again with that nonsense?"I mumble looking at the board.

"Yes, I think that your too busy with your work to want to worry about Lizzy getting hurt." She moved a piece and took my pawn, when she did a drop of blood fell from her left cheek and landed on her knight. I know it sounds sadistic, but I'd never seen a more perfect shade of red.

"Washroom is this way." I said standing up and walking towards the washroom with her fallowing me. We entered the room and I got her a cloth from where I knew Sebastian kept them. She walked over to the basin and turned on the cold water. She gently wiped the dried blood off her right cheek and her forehead.

"Your roses agree with Lizzy." She smiled softly and leaned forward her white hair still covering her left eye. "They tried to paint themselves red." She put the cloth in the basin and turned to me.

"Do you think it's a sign?" I mused as I lead her through the door back to my study and our chess board.

"You belive in signs?" She asked, a small smile reappearing on her face as she sat down.

"Depends on the circumstances." I reply moving a piece. There was a knock on the door. "Enter." I said looking up.

"Young lord, your dinner is ready." Sebastian said opening the door. "We've prepared an arrangement of vegetarian dishes as well as Lasagna. I suggest you hurry to the dining room before it gets cold." He turned on heel and walked out.

"I didn't realize you didn't eat meat, though I honestly am not surprised." I turned over to look at Annabel Lee. She had gone silent and was looking at her hands in her lap. I understood she was shy but being shy around a _butler?_

"Why are you acting all shy?" I couldn't keep the amusement out of my voice, "he's only a servant." I stood up and she fallowed me.

"But servants are people too." She replied quietly.

As we entered the dining room Rosalie and Sebastian were nowhere in sight. Odd. I pulled her chair out for her and she sat down. I took the seat next to her, though it wasn't my usual seat, I knew she would probably feel more comfortable sitting by my side.

"B-b-but Sebastian! We want to meet Lady Elizabeth's friend too! Please!" Finny whined.

"We'll be on our best behavior, yes we will." Mey-Rin begged.

"Besides, if she's gonna be hanging around the manor more, shouldn't she learn who is helpin out 'round here? You know, just in case she'd be needen somethin " Bard reasoned.

"Sebastian, I'm sure Lady Annabel Lee wouldn't mind meeting them. They really aren't all that more troublesome than our own servants. And Chef Bardaroy has a point." I smiled hopefully up at him.

"Alright. But behave."He sighed. They nodded eagerly and made their way into the dining room.

"Lady Annabel Lee this is the Phantomhive chef, Bardaroy, the gardener, Finny, and our maid, Mey-Rin." Sebastian introduced them.

The three rushed forward to Annabel Lee's side like children to a candy store. Mey-Rin on the right, Bardaroy standing behind her and Finny to her left.

"Wow! She's so tiny!" Finny gasped looking wide eyed at her.

Annabel Lee let a small smile slide onto her lips as she looked at Finny "Hello." She said quietly.

"She's smaller than some of the Phantomhive's dolls, she is!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"I've been told that." She said turning to look at Mey-Rin.

"Cute lil thing, idn't she? I can defiantly see why Lady 'lizabeth likes er so much." Bardaroy said.

"Thanks." Annabel Lee said looking up at Bardaroy.

"Annabel Lee, this is Sebastian." I said motioning to the ruby-eyed man. He gave a short bow.

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian. Ciel, this is Rosalie." I gave a short curtsy and smiled.

"We'll leave you to your meal." Sebastian said dragging the three servants away from my young mistress.

"Take your time, Anna won't be here for a while in this snow." I said walking after the Phantomhive servants.

Annabel Lee covered her mouth as she let out a soft giggle. "They're so sweet. I love your servants."

"I'd trade you." I mumble rolling my eyes taking a bite of spaghetti.

She sighed "You shouldn't treat your employees like they are lesser than you." She took a bite of her salad.

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can you cook?" she asked

"No."

"So you hired Bardaroy to cook for you. Now, if he possesses a skill you don't have, wouldn't that make him superior than you?"

"Yes, it would. But he can't cook either." I said trying to count the number of times he'd burnt the kitchen.

"Than, why employ him as a cook? Just hire him for security." she said. My eyes snapped off the spaghetti I was twirling on my fork and stared at her.

"I apologize, I only assumed since you work on the underground." She said not meeting my gaze.

Anger welt up inside me. I clutched my fists around my fork. Did Elizabeth tell? It wasn't exactly common knowledge for someone I'd just met. I opened my mouth to start an interrogation but then she looked up into my eyes.

"My brother works for the France's underground. That's why I know." She said her voice was soft. And I felt a pang in my heart.

"I suppose if he was just here for security he'd get bored and find some more things to destroy. This way he is limited to the kitchen." I said calming down. She smiled softly her tiny body seemed to relax a little. When we finished our meal Sebastian and Rosalie came to clear the table.

"Lady Annabel Lee, was your meal not to your satisfaction?" Sebastian asked her after noticing that half was still on her plate.

"It was delicious." Annabel Lee said slightly confused.

"Annabel Lee doesn't eat much, I'm afraid. In fact that's the most she's eaten in a while." Rosalie said with a sad smile.

"In that case I'm honored it was to your liking." Sebastian said with a slight bow before walking out of the room with Rosalie in tail. I lead Annabel Lee back into my study and to our chess game. Hopefully we could finish without anymore interruptions.

I smiled and leaned over to take her bishop.

"Remember, the day after tomorrow we need to go to Ellana Hopkins' Shoppe to have her update your measurements and give her an idea of how we want your suit to look like for the wedding." She moved a piece

"The wedding still is so far away. Why update measurements if we'll just have to do it again in another year." I sighed and my knight took her queen.

"Because, she needs a starting point. She isn't as quick at designing as her sister."

"Annabel Lee, Anna is here." Rosalie said poking her head in and out.

"Checkmate." Annabel Lee said moving her chest piece to the square where my king was standing.

"What!"I jumped up, and stared at the board. _Impossible._

Annabel Lee picked up her wrap and started towards the door. I stared at her. I couldn't belive it. I barely remembered even playing! My eyes hit the chess board. _Of course. _She was distracting me. But how? I hardly ever lost concentration while playing chess!

"Ciel?" an unfamiliar voice asked. I looked up. It was Annabel Lee…sort of. Her eyes were so different. The dark blue lagoon speckled with vegetation had turned into a swirling vortex with a toxic green poison swirling in the middle. She took a step towards me. I could practically see the innocent coating she'd warn so few seconds ago pooled at her feet. I stared at her, determined not to break down.

"Ciel," she repeated. Her soft silky voice had turned into ice. Cool and smooth. But still very harsh. "I'm going to make you a deal. Don't treat me as a pawn, and I won't treat you as an opponent. We're playing two very different games, be careful to keep it that way."

She was now standing no more than two millimeters away. I could smell the soft scent of rain and salt water. It took every fiber in my body not to drop to my knees right there in front of the small china doll. She peered up at me through long black lashes.

"Don't become arrogant just because you've won a single match." I warned her darkly.

Her eyes softened back into the peaceful pools but she didn't back down. Instead, a smile drizzled onto her lips. This smile was perfect and pure, just like the rest of her mask. It was also angelic, to angelic to belong to anything but a demon. I felt my heart jump into my throat. This was odd because the rest of my blood shot straight to my groin. I couldn't take it anymore. I slid my arms around her waist yanking her harshly towards me. I took a deep breath allowing the scent of Rain and Sea to fill my senses. She ran her hand softly up my chest, over my heart and around my neck. I lifted her up onto my desk. _God she was light._ She wrapped her other arm around my neck and pulled me close. I made a move to brush her hair out of her eye. She turned her head and pressed her soft lips to my cheek, slowly dragging them over to my ear.

"Sorry Ciel! Anna is waiting for me." Her soft voice returned and snapped me out of it. I quickly let go of her waist and she hopped off my desk. "See you in a few days!" she called as she shut the door.

My legs gave out. I grabbed my desk and wobbled over to my chair where I finally collapsed. My ears were ringing, the room was spinning and my heart was hammering in my throat. It felt almost like an asthma attack but I knew it wasn't. I finally managed to get my breathing under control and my heart rate down.

"Sebastian!" I called breathlessly. In a few moments Sebastian had entered.

"Young Mater!" He said obviously surprised at my state.

"She isn't human, is she?" I asked

"As far as I can tell there is nothing unusual about Lady Annabel Lee." He replied

"And her nurse-maid?" I asked staring at him.

"She appears to be human." He said looking back at me.

"But is she?" I snapped. He didn't respond. "Well!"

"She isn't human. But I have no idea what she is." He said

I rubbed my temples. "Fine. I'm ready to retire." I sighed and looked out my window when a splash of red colouring caught my eye. It was a group of red roses peeking out from the snow. My eyes widened slightly when I realized it was exactly where Annabel Lee had fallen.

"Sebastian! Did you replant the roses?" I asked sitting up straighter.

"No, my lord." Sebastian said turning around to look at me.

"V-very well. Go and prepare me a bath." I demanded unable to stop looking at the roses.

_"Your roses agree with Lizzy, they tried to paint themselves red."_

"Was today as horrid as expected M'lady?" I asked smiling at the small girl sitting across from me in the carriage.

"No. In fact, I'm rather excited about going back." She smiled sweetly "What about you? Have fun with Sebastian?" My blood ran cold. She really could be a brat sometimes.

"Of course." I said with a smile. It was fake and we both knew it.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_Lemon alert!~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_She sat across the desk from me scribbling on a document before adding it to a pile on the desk and then she grabbed another piece of parchment and scribbled on that. I looked her up and down, licking my lips. She brushed her hair behind her ear and I couldn't help myself anymore. I pounced on her slamming her harshly onto my desk biting down on her exposed shoulder. She let out a soft whine._

_ "Ciel. Oh god!" She cried._

_ "That's right, scream my name whore." I growled in her ear. I rubbed my knee agenst her folds. I angrily ripped the dress from her body throwing the shredded material to the side of the bed. She gasped at the sudden coldness. I ran my hands over her smooth, porcelain body. She shyly tried to cover her chest and cross her knees. I grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. I pin her legs apart leaving her completely exposed. I suddenly bit down in the valley between her breasts. She yelped and threw her head back arching her back desperate to get closer to my naked body. I kiss the bleeding bite mark as an apology. I keep her arms pinned above her head with one hand and traced her body down to her waist with the other. I gently moved my finger down to her folds, lightly tracing the outside before plunging one finger deep inside her. She let out a loud cry. I added another finger. She gasped and bucked her hips pathetically trying to get them deeper inside._

_ "Ciel! Please!" She managed to choke out._

_ "Hmmm? Please what? What do you want?" I pulled my fingers out sucking on them tasting her juices. I let out a soft moan. She let out a soft squeak and took a deep breath._

_ "I want your goddamn cock buried inside me. Deep." She bit her lip glaring slightly up at me._

_ "There now all you had to do was ask." I plunged myself inside her and she screamed my name._

"_Fuck, Annabel Lee, you're so tight." I pulled out and plunged back in, not giving her a chance to get used to the size. I felt blood on her leg but that just seemed to turn her on more. I gripped her hips and plunged deeper and faster. Her screams grew louder and her moans more needy. Finally she couldn't take it anymore._

"_CIEL!" she screamed as she released her milky white cum all over._

I snapped up. I was painting and covered in sweat and cum, but it was just a dream. I collapsed in my bed.

Wet dreams: good

Wet dreams about fiancé's best friend: **NOT GOOD**

My first lemon! What did you think? I know it was kind of confusing, but I was trying to make it seem like a dream. Read and Review please


	6. Chapter 6

This Chapter goes out to Lady Danielle Trancy and Mrs. Kelista Ootori. Yeah, that's right I used your full names :P

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs!

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ line break thingy_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Oh, I'm so excited! I can't belive we're going to pick out a wedding dress today!" Lizzy squealed. An awkward silence filled the carriage. "So, how do you like Ciel?" she asked.

"He makes you happy, right?" I looked at her cocking my head a hint to the side. She nodded vigorously, her pig tails flopping wildly. I smiled shyly at her. "Then he is brilliant."

Lizzy breathed sigh of relief. And the carriage stopped moments later. Rosalie opened the door for us and helped us out. Lizzy practically ran inside. I looked helplessly at Rosalie

_Behave, sweetie._ Her voice echoed. I sighed and walked into Ellana Hopkins' Shoppe. Ellana had already developed Lizzy in a bone crushing hug.

"Ah, there's the little doll!" she made her way over to me, threw her arms around me and shoved our bodies together. I had to fight not to gag at the fact her oversized, overexposed bosoms were chocking me. Finally she released me. Rosalie had taken a seat in a chair. I sat next to her.

"Well, Miss Lizzy, I've got some sample dresses for you to try on, but first let's get your measurements!" She grabbed the tape measure from around her neck and began to strip Lizzy and then began to measure. "Well, I have a corset that will fit you better than this one." She wobbled to the back room and came back out with an armful of white fluff, lace and feathers. This was going to be along day.

Every dress made Lizzy look like a cream puff. I managed to convince her to lose the pure white feathers. I don't know why but I don't think Ciel would want to get married to a girl that molted. Lizzy stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a fluffy, white, ball room style dress with beading on the top, a red sash, and lots of lace on the bottom. Ellana added a veil. Tears sprung into Lizzy 's eyes. She turned to look at me. I smiled and nodded. It was_ the_ dress. I don't think I ever seen her happier. Don't get me wrong, she still looked like a walking pastry, but a happy pastry all the same. Lizzy changed into her civilian clothes and beamed at me.

"Okie Dokie! Let's see the bride's maid's dresses!" Lizzy practically threw me into Ellana's arms.

"Alright, now you're not wearing a corset right now, are you?" Ellana placed her hand on my stomach to see. I jumped uncomfortably and shook my head. "No worries, Dear Doll, we'll get you one." She started to strip me but I pushed her hands away.

"_Rosie?" _I called into my head nervously.

"Ms. Hopkins, if you don't mind, I'd like to help Annabel Lee dress. She's rather modest about her body I'm afraid." Rosalie said with a sad smile in my direction. I glared at her, but it was true.

"Well now, that's just silly! If little Bella wants to have a husband she's going to have to get used to being in the nude."

"Ms. Hopkins, please." I begged staring into her mud brown eyes.

"Oh, fine. You wore me down. Never could say no to you. Change in the back." Ellana said nodding towards the backroom. I walked back fallowed by Rosalie with the dresses and tape measure. After she took my measurements she put on the corset, of course it was too big.

"Annabel Lee," Rosalie sighed "your under-weight." I stepped into the dress and allowed her to button all the buttons. Then we walked out into the main room. Rosalie handed Ellana my measurements while I stepped in front of the mirror. The red dress was fitted to my body until my knees, and then it shot out in a mess of feathers and fluff. I felt tears sting the back of my eyes. Much to my horror Lizzy squealed happily.

"Oh! It's so **beautiful**!" She exclaimed. "Look! Bella loves it so much she is crying!"

"I promise Lizzy, if this is the dress you want me to wear to your wedding, there will be tears." I tell her truthfully.

"Oh, yay!" Lizzy jumped up and down clapping, totally missing my point.

"_ROSALIE!" _I gasped.

"It is beautiful Elizabeth. But I'm afraid it might over power your dress. It's _your _wedding. Not the dresses." Rosalie smiled and I relaxed.

"Your right, Rosie. What dress do you think would be good for her?" Lizzy looked anxiously at Rosalie.

"I'll show you." Rosalie said. She led me back into the back room and changed me into a dress with minimum poof. It was made of a red material with lots of black lace. I smiled and nodded. It wasn't horrible and had just enough fluff to satisfy the bride. I stepped out into the main room.

"Oh, it's perfect! It will fit with our red, white and black theme perfectly!" Lizzy clapped her hands and I knew this was the dress I'd wear to my best friend's wedding.

"Beautiful! But that corset is still too big. You'll be at the Phantomhive manor tomorrow to oversee the grooms attire is fitting, correct?" Ellana asked.

I nodded.

"Brilliant! I'll make a fitting one tonight and have it ready for you in the morning! Now all of you get out. I have work to do." She showed us out the door.

"Well, that didn't take as long as I expected!" Lizzy giggled "Let's go shopping!" she linked our arms and pulled me around the market excitedly.

"Shopping for what?" I asked walking along with her.

"The Jackson's masquerade of course! You are coming, aren't you?" Lizzy looked at me dead serious.

"I don't-"

"YOU HAVE TO!" Lizzy wailed "I don't even know if Ciel is going to come. You have to come so I won't be alone. YOU HAVE TO!" she cried.

"Okay." I sighed "fine." And I spent the rest of the day being dragged into every store in London by Lizzy, constantly begging Rosalie for help. But what are friends for?

-line break thingy-

I sat at my study filling out paperwork. Annabel Lee would be here soon and my heart was already racing. I didn't have time for this! I had a new case to work on. A serial killer had been murdering prostitutes, shredding their clothes, cutting off all of their hair and pulling their finger nails off. However the last 6 victims were ladies of higher rankings. There were already 12 dead.

"My lord, Lady Annabel Lee has arrived." Sebastian said from the doorway. I looked up as Annabel Lee made her way towards my desk. I heard Sebastian close the door and I leaned back.

"Ellana isn't here yet?" she asked sitting casually on my desk next to my chair.

"Yes, I just had Sebastian tie her up and throw her in the closet until you got here." I replied sarcastically.

"Don't get my hopes up." She said biting her lip.

"She'll be here in about half an hour." I explained.

Her eyes shifted to my desk. "New case?" she asked. I nodded. "Mind if I take a look?"

I stared at her. If I wanted to figure out what she was, I was going to have to let her in. I pushed the papers towards her. She picked them up and thumbed through them carefully. Then she sat down the papers with the first victim, Clara Doyle, on top.

"According to this report, her wounds were hesitant and sloppy. Meaning it was most likely not intended. But the elevation from the third to the forth is pretty extreme, it went from nervous and unsure to pure slaughter. Something happened in between this time period to make the murder mad. Now, all of the women after the third were all in shape and weren't suffering from starvation, meaning they were stronger than others on the street. The murderer wasn't looking for an easy fight and it was getting bolder. Because none of the hair was found at the murder scene we can assume the murderer either took it with, or cut it off before the murder. Cutting off the hair could be an attempt to make them less female. I think the murder is either a female who feels inferior to others or a male trying to regain his masculinity. My money would be on the later. He also might be keeping the hair and nails as trophies." Annabel Lee sat back. I stared at her. She smiled innocently. "Do you have any leads?"

"I do now." I picked up a file on Lord Scott Jackson and handed it to her. "Apparently he and his wife were trying to have a child after their only daughter was killed, but he was infertile. This diagnosis took place in between the third and fourth murders and his daughter was killed right before the murders started."

"They're having a ball soon; it would be a perfect time for us to search his mansion for the hair and nails, especially since we'll all have masks on." She said brushing her white hair out of her right eye, leaving the left one covered.

"A perfect time for _us_ to search? I think not." I scoffed, if she thought I'd let her do something so dangerous she really was insane.

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" she crossed her arms and cocked and eye brow.

"No, because your Elizabeth's best friend." I said sighing.

"Better me than Lizzy, right?"

"Why do you want to help so badly?"

"I hate parties; this will give me something to do."

"Fine. All the girls that were murdered were about your age, or younger, and very petite. Mind being bait?" I smirked; there was no way she'd…

"Sure" She replied with a sweet smile.

"You're kidding." I stared at her "You do realize this means quite possibly getting hurt, or worse, right?"

"Of course. The danger makes it fun." She smiled. A true smile, angelic perfection, and my heart damn near exploded.

The door swung open and in wobbled Ellana. Great.

"Well come here doll!" the obese brunette exclaimed yanking her off my desk and pulled her into a vice grip hug. Poor Annabel Lee looked like she was waiting to be eaten. "I got your corset here, go try it on." She shoved in into her arms and threw her behind the divider that Sebastian had set up for changing. She let out a pathetic yelp. I stood up. Ellana needed to be gentler with her! God she was only, what 70 pounds?

"Ellana." A strict voice said from the doorway. I turned my head and realized Rosalie and Sebastian were standing there. Rosalie looked positively furious. She stormed behind the divider a few seconds later Ellana came flying out. "Go and get Lord Phantomhive's clothes from the carriage." Rosalie's voice called. Ellana glared at Rosalie but left. A few minutes later there was some soft moaning.

"Rosalie, you're always-_gasp_- complaining I'm t-too thin, why put a corset on –_uh_- me and make me thymine?" I heard Annabel Lee ask through gasps. Then there was a loud yelp. "THAT'S TIGHT ENOUGH!" Annabel Lee cried. I bit back a laugh. Annabel Lee came out from the divider looking unnaturally curvy and extremely sad. Her dress fell awkwardly on her, obviously it wasn't tailored to fit a corset.

"I hate corsets." She mumbled sitting back on my desk, legs crossed.

"Why do women wear them if everyone hates them?" I wondered aloud.

"Because it gives us curves, makes us look thinner and attracts males attention, even if its misleading. I mean can you imagine how disappointed guys must be when they realize all the curves are just an illusion?" She laughed.

"Is being thinner really worth squishing your organs out?" I mumble

Annabel Lee laughed, I was glad she wasn't so nervous anymore. "You're organs don't come out, but there have been several cases where the corset interrupts the blood or oxygen flow and you pass out. Depending on the location where you can fall it can be fatal."

"Well, don't you look nice and skinny in that corset." Ellana purred suddenly appearing behind Annabel Lee running her hands over her stomach. Annabel let out a surprised yelp and jumped off my desk. Ellana laughed. "Well, Lord Phantomhive, the clothes are behind the divider, I suppose your butler can help you dress." She waved her hand to dismiss me. I glared at her but stood up and went behind the divider.

-Line break thingy-

As the boys disappeared behind the divider I instinctively walked over to Rosalie, wrapping my arms nervously around her waist. She pulled me into a possessive hug. I knew she was glaring at Ellana.

When Ciel came out I turned to face him, Rosalie's hands still on my shoulders.

"Well?" He asked. He was wearing a red suit. I smiled sadly and looked at him shaking my head no. He looked in the mirror and jumped. He then proceeded to go back behind the divider before Sebastian even came out. I covered my mouth to try and hide my laugh at his horrified face. When he came out again he was wearing a black suit with red stitching I nodded it was 1000 times better.

"I like it." I decided

"I don't hate it and don't want to continue playing dress up." He said staring in the mirror. Sebastian chuckled.

"Can I please take off this torture device? I feel light-headed." I asked touching my forehead as the room started to spin.

Rosalie led me behind the divider and pulled the corset off me. I sighed loudly in relief. I walked back out and took my seat on Ciel's desk while he changed. He then came back out and sat at his desk.

"You're excused, Ellana." He said picking up some files on his desk.

"But-"Ellana started.

"Sebastian, show her out."Ciel said absent mindedly. Sebastian took her by her elbow half walking her, half dragging her out. Only to return in a few minutes to clear his throat.

"Young Lord, if you plan on going to the Jackson's ball, perhaps you should practice your dancing." He advised in a velvet voice.

"Sebastian, we have guesses." Ciel snarled. I smiled, he was trying to get out of it.

"You too, Annabel Lee." Rosalie said with a smirk. My smile slid off my face.

_"Whore."_ I thought.

_"Prostitute." _She thought back.

_"You should talk!"_ I exclaimed.

"Now, can we trust you two to practice on your own, or do we need to chaperone?" Sebastian asked smugly.

"I'm sure we can manage." Ciel growled putting his hand on my own. I heard the door shut and I knew Rosalie and Sebastian were gone. Ciel guided me to the center of his study. "I feel the need to apologize in advance. I truly hate dancing."

I laughed in relief. "Me too."

He put his hand on my lower back and I put mine on his shoulder we danced clumsily along, laughing every time we screwed up. I liked his laugh.

"You should smile more."I commented as he twirled me into his chest.

"So should you." _Damn good answer._

_-_line break thingy-

We weren't the best dancers, but we covered each other's tracks well. If you didn't know what dance we were attempting we would look like we actually knew what we were doing. Unlike when I danced with Lizzy who was constantly nagging me about doing the wrong steps and making me start over. It was easy to dance with Annabel Lee and, though I'd never admit it, almost fun. She seemed to be having an alright time, despite our lack of talent. I loved the feel of her hand in mine. I couldn't help but notice she seemed extremely cold. We danced for an hour and a half before we finally stopped, due to excessive twirling. She laughed, and I laughed with her. I can't remember the last time I truly laughed. She grabbed my desk for support and hopped happily up on it.

"It's getting late and I should go home. I'll see you tomorrow for the Jacksons' ball, right?" She asked brushing her hair out of her right eye.

"Of course. Tomorrow then." I lead her out of the door before parting with her and Rosalie.

"Sebastian, I wish to retire." I told him. And the next thing I knew I was in bed fast asleep dreaming of running my hand through perfect white silk hair while listening to the sea argue with the rain.

-Line break thing-

Sorry for the late update, I re-wrote this whole thing in less than 24 hours! The next chapter will be more exciting I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs

-Line Break-

Lizzy clung to my arm so tight I thought my arm would fall off. She had wrapped herself in a mass of fluffy blue to go along with my own blue suit. I looked around the ball room. Everything in it was golden, from the chairs to the walls. It was almost painful to look at. The Jackson's certainly didn't hide their wealth. The room was full of masked spectators dancing, laughing and drinking. I sighed and took a drink of wine. That's when a beautiful mess of white hair caught my eye. Annabel Lee towards us, her hair was curled and pinned partially up, because of all the gold in the room it gave her usually white hair a golden glint. She wore a green and gold dress and, a golden mask highlighting the green in her eyes. I nodded to her.

"OH! BELLA!" screeched Lizzy upon seeing her friend. I winced at the high pitched voice erupting from her throat.

Annabel Lee smiled nervously at Lizzy.

"You look so beautiful! You should dress like this every day! It's odd, being able to tell you from the servants." Lizzy giggled.

"Thank-"

"Come on! We're all going into the banquette to eat, than we can dance!" Lizzy interrupted. Annabel Lee blushed and nodded as she fallowed us into the banquette hall.

********************************************Line Break

Annabel was so quite at dinner. I hated it. I missed her laugh. Sebastian and Rosalie were in the kitchen with the rest of the help so there was no one that she would talk to. Every time I tried Lizzy would cut me off. Finally we were served. It was about time.

When the meal was almost over I heard a shrill voice wail, "Lizzy and Ciel! Such a surprise to see you two here!" It took every ounce of self control not to get up and run.

"TERRA!" Lizzy squealed as the two threw their bodies at each other in an overdramatic hug. Annabel bit her lip.

"May I take your plates M'lady?" a young servant girl asked Lizzy nervously.

"Do you _mind_! We're in the middle of a conversation, you useless bottom feeder!" Terra snapped.

"I-" She stuttered

"No, no, no, I don't want to hear it. Here" She shoved the plates into the servant's arms splattering the food over her clean uniform. She stumbled and fell over. The plates fell with a loud clatter.

"Good, now the food is where it belongs, on the floor." Terra shook her head in disgust and grabbed Lizzy's arm. "Come on, Gabriella and Kara are already in the ball room."

"But Bella-"Lizzy said gesturing towards the albino clothed in green and gold.

"Go ahead." Annabel Lee said encouragingly as she stood up.

"Okay! Ciel I'll see you on the dance floor!" Lizzy and Terra linked arms and walked into the ball room. Annabel Lee got on her hand and knees and helped the maid pick up the plates.

"What is your name?" Annabel Lee asked kindly.

"Isabel." She said sadly "I really can't apologize enough." She started to stand up.

"Don't worry. Rosalie." Called Annabel Lee. Rosalie appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, M'lady?"

"Take these to the kitchen and help Isabel clean herself up." Annabel Lee said giving her the plates off the floor.

"Of course. Come along Isabel." Rosalie started walking back to the kitchen.

Isabel smiled, recovering from the shock of being addressed so politely, and fallowed Rosalie.

"Shall we go to the ball room?" I asked her. She nodded. "Why do you care so much about the servants?"

"Someone has to." She said quietly. I opened the door for her.

"Ready?" I asked nodding towards the other side of the room where Lord Jackson was.

"Of course." She said. The violins began to play and the floor filled with dancing laughing couples.

"Wait, you'll never get across the floor without a partner." I held my arm out to stop her. She smiled shyly up at me.

"Don't worry." She took a step forward looking curiously at the dance floor.

"Lady Blackmore? Is that you?" asked a tall male with light brown hair.

"Yes, Lord Austin?" She asked hesitantly.

"Would you fancy a dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yes, thank you." She accepted happily with a sweet smile as she made her way onto the dance floor.

I frowned and walked over to find Lizzy, not knowing who else to stand by.

"How scandalous!" Gasped Lady Gabriella.

"Is that really Annabel Lee Blackmore?" Kara asked nodding towards the couple waltzing around

"Yes, doesn't she look happy!" Lizzy squealed.

_'No, she is faking it obviously' _I thought bitterly.

"Yes, but Lord Austin has been trying to court Lady Shaw for the past two years! She finally accepted his invitation to this ball and there he is, dancing with Bella." Terra shook her head.

"Still, I haven't seen her dance since her fiancé died." Gabriella said.

'_**FIANCE!**_' My eyes widened.

"I've barely seen her _out_ since he died." Kara noted looking at the couple halfway across the floor.

"She is never going to find another husband if she doesn't stop moping around. He died, not her." Terra said with her nose in the air.

'_She'll get one before you do._' I gritted my teeth trying to keep my temper under control.

"They were so close. She is always comparing boys to him, though I'll never know why. I only met him once, but I know she could have done so much better than him." Lizzy said sighing.

"It's been two years. Time to move on." Terra crossed her arms.

The music stopped and Annabel Lee was on the other side of the room. She was going to be seriously questioned after this ball.

0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-line break-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-000—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I thanked Lord Austin for the dance and walked over to Lord Jackson

"Ah, Lady Blackmore! To what do we owe this pleasure? "He grinned down at me with his crooked teeth.

"I just wanted to give you my condolences. I'm sorry I was unable to attend your daughter's funeral. Death is such a tragedy, especially when one is so young." His face tightened. "Anyways I just wanted to tell you that if you ever needed anyone to talk to about it, I'd be more than willing to listen. I know how hard it can be losing someone you love."

"As a matter of fact I'm glad you told me that." His grin returned and he held his arm out for me to take. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not." I took it and he lead me to a backroom. Then opened a closet door and pulled me in. the door lead into a hallway.

"After my daughter died I felt so sick. I should have been there to protect her, you know." He began while he kept walking down a dark hallway. "How could I of let her die? It was my job to protect her." He spat angrily at himself still walking. "I loved my daughter. My precious, beautiful, innocent baby girl. There are so many useless pieces of filth on the streets. Don't you agree?" We reached the end of the hallway and there was a door, he flung it open and threw me inside. I fell onto a table and I heard a door lock. "Not even feminine enough to be called a girl! I'd rather my daughter be dead before work on the streets like those whores! They're the reason why girls have a reputation as sexual beings!" He backed me up until I felt my back hit something hard. _A table._ He pushed me onto it. I felt a cold piece of metal on my throat. _'A .'_

"So that's why you killed those girls? Because you thought they were an insult to woman?" I asked. I felt a sting across my face. _Damn! He hit me!_

"Of course!" He snarled and pushed me back onto the table. I felt my back being coated by a sticky liquid. _'Blood! Ok Rosalie, come get me.'_

There was a loud **BANG** as the door flew off the hinges. There stood petite Rosalie. Lord Jackson jumped.

"I suggest you let my Mistress go." She said sweetly.

"I-I-Uh…" He stuttered eyes widening

"I said, LET. HER. GO." She growled taking one step closer on each word. He tightened his grip on me.

"D-don't come any closer!" He exclaimed his knife shaking in his hand.

"Close your eyes Annabel Lee." She said her voice deadly serious. I did as she told me. There was a loud cry as his knife clattered to the ground.

"I want him alive, Rose." I informed her calmly.

"Too late."

"What!" my eyes snapped open. Scott Jackson was tied up and gagged lying in a corner. Rosalie laughed.

"I was only joking, M'lady."

"Impressive." I heard a smug voice say from the doorway.

"You mean for two girls?" I asked sitting up.

"Exactly." Ciel said leaning agenst the doorframe.

"You called Scottland yard, right?" I asked

"Of course, they will be here momentarily; the guests are being escorted out as we speak." Sebastian said

"Good. Well I'm going to call it a night before the Yard gets here. I need to change. I don't really mind blood, but when I'm soaked in it, it becomes very uncomfortable. "I said

"Leaving so soon?" Ciel asked looking at me curiously. I turned around showing him my blood stained back and hair that was dripping with blood.

"I'm afraid so. Good evening, Lord Phantomhive." I walked past him casually.

"He is all yours." Rosalie said gesturing to Lord Jackson before following me out.

00000000000-line break00000000000000000-

I lay in my bed, head spinning. _Sebastian sure wasn't kidding when he said Rosalie wasn't human. How the hell did she take down a full grown male? _

_ How the hell. Of course. Could she be a demon? No, Sebastian would have been able to tell._

_ And who was Annabel Lee's fiancé? She seems so withdrawn, who could get close enough for her to let in? She will barely smile around Lizzy and their supposedly best friends. I need to get Annabel Lee back over here. Maybe she'll agree to help me on my next case. Oh, DUH! The wedding! _ I sighed and closed my eyes. I needed some serious sleep.

00000000000000- break0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry it has been so long since I updated!

Who should Annabel Lee's fiancé be?

Ciel in another life

Sebastian

Another OC

Other(explain)

PM or review and tell me!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever (friend troubles, family troubles, job troubles and internet troubles made if one extremely horrible month.) but I managed to sneak away long enough to write this chapter. I just want to point out that the timeline on here is probably really messed up but try not to get too confused. This is also VERY AU so please be patient! I hope you enjoy. Read and Review!

I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Spirits of the Dead

-Story starts here-

"I _still_ cannot belive that Lord Austin deserted Lady Shaw like that. Who knew Annabel Lee was such a vixen?" Kara said taking a drink from her tea cup.

"How could she get any boys attention? She never has anything interesting to say. Not to mention the fact that her skin is so pale moths are drawn to her." Gabriella said. The room filled with laughter. I sighed and glanced around the table. Gabby, Kara, and Terra all had decided to join me for my nine-thirty tea. It was great fun even though Annabel Lee declined my invitation. As always.

"What I want to know is if she can get boys' attentions then why not start a courtship?" Kara asked.

"She probably has a crush on one of those freaks that run her orphanage." Sneered Terra.

"Knowing her, you're probably right!" Kara said with a snort.

"She always is more comfortable around servants." I admitted.

"Lizzy, you're such a saint, putting up with her like you do." Gabby praised, lightly touching my hand. I beamed at the compliment.

"Thank you, but really she isn't that bad. Once you get her to open up." I defended my friend.

"Say what you want, but that girl is odd." Terra said rolling her eyes.

"She always seems like she knows something you don't." Kara said frowning.

"And why on Earth does she still need a nurse-maid?" Gabby wondered aloud.

"Well, you have me. But Rosalie is really nice! And so pretty." I said.

"Have you noticed that Rosalie and Annabel Lee look a lot alike?" Gabby pondered.

"You don't think that she is her daughter, do you!" Kara asked eyes wide.

"It would explain how close they are. And from what I've heard her father wasn't the most faithful man." Gabby said crossing her legs.

"But Rosalie is only a few years older than Bella! It's impossible." I cried eyes wide.

"I suppose, but you never know. Maybe Rosalie found some sort of anti-ageing formula." Terra said with a sneer.

"If Rosalie had a married man's baby there is no way she'd show her face." I said stubbornly. There was no way Rosalie would do something so…_inappropriate._

"Speaking of marriage how is your wedding planning going, Lizzy?" Kara asked looking at me with curious eyes.

"Brilliant." I said with a smile. "Ciel is so sweet; he offered to grow the roses right in his own garden."

0-0—0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0Line break0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0

I knocked three times on my master's door.

"Come in, Sebastian." He said. I walked in

"For lunch I've prepared a nicely toasted-"

"What did you find out about Annabel Lee?" My young master cut me off. I sighed; he really could be so impatient. Though I can understand his anxiety, it had taken me two days to collect all the information I could gather. She was nearly impossible to track. But what sort of butler would I be if I couldn't collect a little data for my master?

"Miss Annabel Lee Blackmore was born on September 11, 1876 to Lord Allan and Lady Opal Blackmore, along with her twin sister Raven."I said giving him his food. "Lady Opal died when the girls were three, her sister, Raven, died when they were six, Rosalie was hired a few months after this. Lord Allan died when she was eight, leaving her in the care of Allan II, though it appears he travels to France for business quite often."

"What type of business?" He asked taking a drink of his tea.

"Medical, but her father also ran an underground sex slave trade until the day he died. There was no record of Annabel Lee or her sister until after their father's death. They were most likely used as slaves as well."

"What about her fiancée?"

"She was betrothed to a client's son. Her future father-in-law died when she was ten and she and Rosalie moved in. She returned from a trip to find her fiancée missing. Most people belive he is dead, so, at the age of twelve, she inherited his estate, business, everything. She uses almost all of it for charities. Mainly an orphanage in the East end called "Noah's Ark Orphanage". She seems to spend most of her time there. But, she did move back into Blackmore Manor and it seems her brother is pushing her to be married again." I explained leaning forward to tie my master's undone neck ribbon.

"But _who_ was her fiancée?" He snapped pushing my hands away.

I couldn't hide the smile crawling across my face. "The Earl of Trancy." A look a sheer horror flashed across his face.

-FLASHBACK-

_"I've already achieved my revenge. After that, I existed solely for the purpose of being devoured by Sebastian." I said to the blonde sitting behind me._

_ "But your plan was ruined because of the contract signed between Hannah and I." The blonde replied with a tinge of pride._

_ I froze. He _what?_ "What was your wish? That Sebastian be killed?" I guessed_

_ "No." He giggled. "When this is all over I will die for real, Hannah will take my soul so I can live an eternity with Luka and you will get your body back. But that just didn't seem right. Everyone got a happy ending, except you."_

_ I frowned, where the hell was he going with this?_

_ "So, Sebastian has to stay your servant until the day you are truly happy!" Alois' laughing grew harder and more high pitched. It was such an obnoxious sound I could barely stand to hear it._

_ "Never in this lifetime will I be happy." I replied darkly._

_ "Than your soul will be reborn in another life, until then Sebastian will be unable to serve another Master or eat another soul." He said._

_ "If Sebastian didn't agree to this contract then how the hell is Hannah going to enforce it!" I growled. _

_ "Hannah knows people in the Shinigami world that work for the demon removal department and the reincarnation committee. They recognize this as a valid contract and will enforce it, even without Hannah. " Alois boasted._

_ Amazing, even in the Shinigami world it's all about who you know. I glanced up. What a pitiful demon, fighting completely unaware like this. He's fighting not knowing that even if he wins…his reward will be…_

-End Flashback-

My stomach dropped. I stared at the demon. "Alois Trancy?" I said quietly. That didn't make sense. How could she put up with a spoiled brat like him? A discussing, psychopathic bastered! And she was going to _marry_ him?

"Master?" Sebastian asked, yanking me out of my thoughts.

"You may leave. And take the food with you." I said.

"Is it not to your liking?" He questioned.

"I've lost my appetite." I said staring out the window.

_Thy soul shall find itself alone  
>'Mid dark thoughts of the grey tomb-stone -<br>Not one, of all the crowd, to pry  
>Into thine hour of secrecy:<br>Be silent in that solitude  
>Which is not loneliness - for then<br>The spirits of the dead who stood  
>In life before thee are again<br>In death around thee - and their will  
>Shall then overshadow thee: be still.<em>

_For the night - tho' clear - shall frown -  
>And the stars shall look not down,<br>From their high thrones in the Heaven,  
>With light like Hope to mortals given -<br>But their red orbs, without beam,  
>To thy weariness shall seem<br>As a burning and a fever  
>Which would cling to thee for ever :<em>

_Now are thoughts thou shalt not banish -  
>Now are visions ne'er to vanish -<br>From thy spirit shall they pass  
>No more - like dew-drop from the grass:<em>

_The breeze - the breath of God - is still -  
>And the mist upon the hill<br>Shadowy - shadowy - yet unbroken,  
>Is a symbol and a token -<br>How it hangs upon the trees,  
>A mystery of mysteries! –<em>

I silently ran my fingers across the page before closing the book and standing up. I stand up and walk over to my bookshelf and rearranged the books in a certain order. The book shelf slid open and I walked inside. In the center of my secret room was a desk. I sat in the chair and opened up the drawer to my right. I pulled out a picture frame and two ring boxes. I set the items on the desk and studied the picture. The most annoying, blonde haired, blue eyed idiot I'd ever seen sat in a chair with an even smaller version of me standing right behind him… I was always behind him. Even if he didn't know it. God, he was truly a horrid boy. Impatient, obnoxious, rude, irritating, arrogant, bossy and most of all: Childish. And there isn't a day that goes by when I don't miss him, Hannah and the triplets. I'm not a fool, I know how they died. Mother told me everything. But I don't hold grudges, I never have and I refuse to start. Rosalie says that's one thing she loves about me. I sigh and open the ring boxes. One was a beautiful diamond surrounded by emeralds; this was to have been our engagement ring. I look over at the other ring, a red stone on a golden band. He always wore it. I was so scared and sad when he died that Rosalie managed to find this for me. It's all I have left of him. But I know he is happy, and that's all I'd ever wanted for my dearest friend. Yes, that's all he ever was, that's all I ever loved him as. A friend. I closed the ring boxes and put them, as well as the photo, back into my right drawer, put my head on the desk and closed my eyes.

"M'lady, dinner is ready." Rosalie said from behind me.

"I'm not hungry." I said not moving.

"Christina worked extra hard tonight, you don't want to hurt her feelings." She urged. I sighed, she was right, as usual. I stood up and walked to the dining room.

After eating in silence I made my way to my bedroom. It was early to go to sleep, but I didn't care. I'd been up working on paper work for the orphanage since the early morning and all through-out the day. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes.

'_I sighed, another dinner party, another night where I did nothing but walk around and have those disgusting men finger me. Someday I'd get them to stop, but I was going to do it myself!' I think as I walked in and froze. The kitchen was a compete mess. There was flour and sugar all over the floors and walls, milk was spilled all over the counters and in the middle of it all stood a blonde haired boy and Rosalie. I recognized the boy from previous parties. I think he belongs to Lord Trancy._

_ "Rosie, what are you doing?" I asked in a straight face._

_ "Teaching Jim to bake." Rosalie replied calmly. I walked over to the blonde and stared up at him. He stared back with piercing blue eyes. I liked them. Suddenly I stood on my tiptoes and licked a sticky substance off his cheek. His blue eyes widened. I smiled._

_ "Yum. Caramel, my favorite!" I say with a grin. "Jim, they're looking for you so you better clean yourself off and get up there." I say and turned to Rosalie "And __**you **__better clean this place up!" I said turning and walking back upstairs. I hated having to go back up so soon, but if I wasn't then daddy would punish me, in front of all the other little girls and boys. He would probably let some of the other men punish me as well._

_ "C'mon Annabel Lee!" Alois cried as he dove into the water, butt naked. I didn't mind his nudity of course; I was very used to it. He emerged from the water laughing._

_ "Alois! You know I can't swim!" I said taking a step away from the pond. It had taken me a while to get used to calling him that, but if he intended to keep up this façade about him being that damn perverts son than I'm more than willing._

_ "Ya know I won't let you drowned!" He called. I sighed and began to strip. I knew I was going to regret this. Hell, I already did! Alois had managed to convince me to sneak out at midnight to meet him at the pond. I hated that we were never allowed out of the house. _

_ "Alright!" he whistled at me as I jumped in. The cold water sent me into almost a shock, I tried desperately to get to the air but I couldn't. I was too deep. I felt warm hands grab me and pull me up. I coughed and spitted up water while he laughed._

_ "That-" Cough. Cough. Cough. "-wasn't funny!" another round of coughing. _

_ "Wanna bet!" He asked giggling like a mad man. His arms around me the entire time._

_ "C'mon Annabel Lee!" Alois begged "Go on, you'll only be away for a month and I have Claude to take care of me!" _

_ "I don't know Alois…" I sighed. I didn't want him to be left alone with Claude, even if Hannah would be there. _

_ "Italy is beautiful this time of year!" He urged. "You love travel. Go ahead!" _

_ "Okay," I say with a sigh, "I'll go. Just…behave." I wrap my arms around my fiancé. I knew something was wrong. But I didn't argue further. The next day I got on a ship with Rosalie. Even if I would have known I'd never see my beloved friend again I still would have gone. Because this made him happy. Happy…Happy._

My eyes flash open. I have tears dripping down my face and my lashes are soaking wet with tears. "Rosalie," I say into the dark, "clear tomorrow's schedule. I'm going to the orphanage."

-Like I said before, I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner but…life watcha gonna do? I hope you liked it! Or at least didn't hate it!


End file.
